ricksanchezfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is one of the titular characters and protagonists on the show ''Rick and Morty''. Rick is a genius scientist and inventor who recently moved in with his daughter and her family after years of absence. With little regard for typical moral conventions and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and adventure, he is the catalyst of many of the series' most bizarre scenarios. He is voiced by Justin Roiland. Appearance Rick is an aging man with ashy skin, a uni-brow, and spiky, light blue hair. It's uncertain whether his hair is blue due to chemical exposure or simply an artistic choice. Appearance-wise, he is racially ambiguous, but in the Season 2 DVD commentary, the writers confirmed he is of Latino descent. He has bags under his eyes and smile lines on the corners of his mouth, and he is tall and skinny, with a sometimes appearing "beer belly". In almost every scene, Rick wears a white lab coat, a light blue shirt, and brown pants. His pants are held up by a dark brown belt with a gold buckle, and he wears dark brown shoes. His pants are slightly short, and his white socks are usually visible. Biography Rick Sanchez's exact age is unknown, but given Beth's age, it's likely that he's around sixty years old. Very little is known of his life before he moved in with the Smith family. What is known is that he had a wife, Beth's mother, but eventually left them both. He spent around twenty years presumably traveling through space. During this time, he befriended Bird Person and Squanchy and dated a hive mind called Unity. He also began to rebel against the Galactic Federation, fighting against them as a rebel alongside Bird Person and others. He was also briefly in a band called The Flesh Curtains with Bird Person and Squanchy. Personality Rick is a complicated character with an ambiguous past, which brings into question many of his motivations in terms of how he behaves and why. On the surface, Rick is self-centered, immoral, and sometimes just plain mean. He can be cruel to the people around him, often putting down Morty, mocking Jerry, and dismissing Summer and her opinions outright. By contrast, he rarely behaves this way toward Beth. This may be because she is the one who makes the ultimate decision over whether or not he is allowed to continue living with the family, and given how he treats his grandkids, even when he begrudgingly grows to love them, this seems a more likely motivation for his treatment than unfiltered affection for his daughter. Substance Abuse and Depression Rick has been known to "get high" in some episodes, using many alien drugs and substances. In almost every episode, Rick is drinking some form of alcoholic substance, and seems to be always drunk to some extent. Rick has also been known for suicide attempts, especially after Unity breaking up with him. His depression could of come from the lose of his wife an friends. There could be some depression due to childhood and past experiences. Relationships * Morty Smith * Summer Smith * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Mrs. Sanchez * Bird Person * Unity * Squanchy Gallery Rest and Ricklaxation.jpg Snoozing rick.jpg Drunk.jpg Purge.jpg Evacuated.jpg Mortynight.jpg Injection.jpg Anatomy Park 3.png Pilot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ricks Category:Smith Family Category:Major Characters